


A Match Fit for a Prince

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Magical Realism, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Prince Lando's twentieth birthday means that he is old enough to find his match, the one who will unlock his powers, so that he can one day rule over his kingdom. But first he has to find the one.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2019





	A Match Fit for a Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/gifts).

> Merry Christmas! 🎉🎄🎁⛄❄

"It's time." The tall but lanky servant boy held open the door for him, and Lando dismissed him with a nod of his head.

Lando had been dreading this day for as long as he could remember.

Today was his twentieth birthday, and normally birthdays were a time of celebration and joy, but not this one.

It marked the beginning of the selection process, and it meant that he would have to find a suitable match, so that he could unlock his powers and help rule over his kingdom.

He didn't want any of it, but there was no way that he could disrespect his parents' wishes.

So, he strolled into the grand hall with his head held high, his robe dragging behind him as he waved to the crowds gathered, all desperate to see if Prince Lando would find his match today.

There were hushed whispers as he sat down, and he tried his best to look at ease, but it was hard with everyone in the packed hall staring at him, over three hundred people. There were even people standing at the back, all desperately trying to see over the large hair pieces and crowns that adorned the wealthier guests.

He tried to pay attention to the Master of Ceremonies, but he couldn't stop his mind from racing away, questions whirling through his head as he scanned the crowd, wondering which of the people sat in the front row were his potential match.

Most of the people sat there were old, at least as old as his parents, and he shuddered at the thought of having to be their husband, even if most of this was for show.

There was a young man about his own age, with warm golden skin, and jet black hair that was perfectly styled, matching the elegant black jewels that adorned his robe.

"We are gathered here today to witness the courting of Prince Lando."

Lando cringed at the formal ceremony, so over the top, and for no reason other than to let everyone watch the spectacle, not caring how embarrassing this was for him.

"The suitor may approach the throne."

The man with jet black hair stepped forth, kneeling in front of him as Lando extended a trembling hand, and he forced himself to keep a neutral face as warm lips touched the back of his hand, lingering in the hope that it would make their connection stronger, and Lando could see how nervous he was.

Lando wasn't the only one who was under pressure to find a match.

A bead of sweat dripped down his match's forehead, and he could see him trembling as he looked up at him, his lips still firmly pressed to the back of his hand.

"You may rise now."

The potential match stood up, and the Master of Ceremonies nodded in the direction of his seat, dismissing him.

But this wasn't over, Lando now had to show the world if the match was sucessful, by undergoing tests to to see if he had gained any magical powers.

"First, what number am I thinking of?"

Lando scrunched up his face, trying to 'hear' any numbers that were floating around his mind, and in the end he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Four."

The Master of Ceremonies took a piece of paper out of his pocket, unfolding it for all to see the number forty-six written on it in fine gothic script.

His family were nothing if not over dramatic.

"The second test is for a power of great esteem in a kingdom as grand as this one."

One of the kitchen maids was brought forth, and Lando felt his stomach twist at what he was going to be asked to do.

"Make her dance."

"Dance for me, please?"

The kitchen maid looked sorry for him, which was worse, but she didn't dance, not even when he said please.

The scribe crossed out the word 'persuasion' on the scroll, and Lando knew that this was going to be a long day.

A barrell of dirt was brought over to him, and he could smell the damp earth, still moist from the rains last night.

"Make this tree grow." The Master of Ceremonies pointed at the large wooden barrel as though Lando might have missed it, and he held out his hand, trying to 'feel' the seed so that he could make it grow.

He must have stared down at the barrel for what felt like an hour, before slumping back in his seat, his body exhausted.

"If a farmer has seven sisters, who all have seven daughters, who all have seven cats, who all have seven rats, how many people, cats, and rats are there in total?"

"Um..." Lando wanted to groan out loud, he was so bored, and it was clear that his match wasn't the one, but he had to do this, just to prove that he didn't have any powers.

Well, any powers that were useful to the kingdom.

He felt sorry for the prince that got a mundane power like changing people's eye colours, or the ability to be warm even on the coldest of days.

They would assumed that they'd never met their match, their soulmate if the legends were to be believed, and Lando couldn't imagine living the rest of his life without knowing his soulmate.

"The princes are to remain here, until the match can be fully tested."

The crowd went wild, all whispering loudly to each other as they gossiped about whether or not this prince would be Lando's match, and whether he would be lucky enough to find his match the first time out.

Especially a match like this, which from what Lando had overheard, was from a strong and wealthy nation, and it would be a great alliance for both their kingdoms.

But Lando knew these things couldn't be forced, and that it was one of the downsides of being part of the noble class.

He could not marry for love, and he could not let his parents or his kingdom down, he had to make sure that he put all of his effort into figuring out if this person was a match, and if not, he had to be ready to do this again, and again, and again, until he found the one.

The one who was destined to be his soulmate.

***

A week later, Lando was exhausted, his body shaking abs he tried to feel a connection, but he just couldn’t.

He broke down crying, and he could see the servants looking at him with pity, their smiles forced as they scurried around, gathering the other prince’s things.

They left in a stampede of footsteps, and Lando was relieved to finally have space to breathe again. He collapsed to the floor, and someone rushed over to his side.

“I’ll fetch the doctor.” The tall lanky servant boy was about to move when Lando grabbed his wrist, a gesture that startled both of them.

“Don’t, I just need some time alone, it has been a most tiring week.”

“Yes, Prince Lando.” The servant boy nodded, and Lando loosened his grip on him, but he couldn’t bear to let go.

“Is there anything I can fetch for you?”

“A glass of milk.”

“I will fetch it right away, Prince Lando.”

The servant boy scurried away, and Lando felt disappointed that their physical contact had been so brief. It had been too long since he’d been allowed the luxury of a connection with another person, and he’d missed it.

They returned quickly, carrying a glass of milk on a silver platter, and they kneeled to present the glass to him. It was an overly formal gesture for a situation like this, the tears drying on his skin as he tried to pull himself together.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Prince Lando.”

“You don’t have to call me Prince, Lando is fine.”

“Yes, Pr- Lando.” The servant boy bowed, and it still felt too formal.

“What is your name?”

“Max.”

“Thank you, Max.”

***

“Did you even try?” The Queen frowned, and Lando took a deep breath, determined not to cry in front of his parents.

“I did, but I couldn’t feel a connection.” Lando hung his head, and he could feel his parents staring at him.

“It’s okay, son, we just want to help you find your powers.” The King’s voice was calm and reassuring, and he no longer felt like he was being put on trial.

“I will try harder next time, I promise.”

Lando held his head high as he walked along the corridors of the palace, but inside he felt like a scared little child, scared of his own shadow.

He slunk into his room, checking that he was alone, and he collapsed into bed, crying himself to sleep.

It was dark when he woke, except for a single lamp, and a glass of milk that had been left on the serving table by the side of his bed.

The milk was still cool, and he drank it all down, the creamy taste so familiar and comforting to him, and he smiled at the thought of the lanky servant boy leaving this for him.

***

Max was tired but it had been worth it to make sure that Prince Lando had a small comfort after all the rumours that he’d heard floating around the palace.

He couldn’t imagine living his life like that, and it was one of the few times that he was glad to be a commoner, even though it meant going back to the small draughty house that he shared with his brothers.

The sound of laughter echoed out from the door, and Max felt a twinge of jealousy, his brothers always had such interesting stories to tell as knights, where as he never did anything interesting at the palace. Even the rumours that he did hear could never be repeated for fear of punishment, and worse still banishment from the kingdom, not just for him, but for his brothers too.

This life that they had may not have been a life of luxury like Prince Lando got to live, but he had his brothers by his side, and that was the most important thing in the world to him.

“How was your day at the palace?” Nico served out a bowl of hearty stew that had his stomach rumbling and his mouth watering, and Max rushed to sit down at the table, his hunger taking over from his manners, but neither of his brothers minded.

“There has been much talk that another suitor is coming to match with Prince Lando,” Stoffel said, and Max felt his stomach twist into knots at the thought of Lando having to go through all of that again, especially since he was still drained from the last potential match.

Max knew it wasn’t his place to say anything, and he compressed his lips, wondering what his brothers would have heard as knights, but he didn’t want to sound too interested in Prince Lando and his affairs, although the knights would be the ones escorting the new match and their ‘servants’. Some of which were probably knights pretending to be mere servants, since it was frowned upon to send armed men to a matching ceremony. But everyone did it.

Max knew that some of the older knights had done it for one of Prince Lando’s cousins, although that was some years ago, before they moved to this kingdom.

At least this kingdom could keep them fed and clothed, and for that Max was grateful.

He even got to finish the prince’s left over food, which was the rarest of treats, and he savoured every morsel that he got.

“I don’t think the prince wants to find a match, he’d rather continue his life’s of luxury without the hassles of ruling a kingdom.” Nico stuffed an entire dumpling in his mouth, and Max wondered how he could eat so much and still fit into his suit of armour.

“I wouldn’t know anything about that,” Max said, and he had to keep his head down so that his brothers wouldn’t see the blush on his cheeks.

“I would love to have magical powers, can you imagine how much easier it would be to be a knight if you could burn the enemy to a crisp, or persuade them just to go home?” Stoffel was grinning, clearly picturing all the ways that he would be able to destroy the enemy with his imaginary powers.

“Too bad you’re just a lowly knight, a commoner fighting to protect those with magical powers.” Nico snorted in laughter, they’d had this conversation many times before, and it always ended sliding towards what might be considered rebellious talk, or worse still treason against the ruling family.

Max had never had a problem with the ruling family but he knew that many others had sought to have a position as coveted as his and been denied.

He knew that he was lucky to have been given this job, even though it meant long hours, and now, how hard it was to see Prince Lando suffering like this, forced to pursue matches that he had no interest in.

"I'd love to have magical powers." Max said, his mind distracted as he pictured being able to throw flames from his hands like a dragon breathing fire, or being able to persuade the enemy to give up fighting them and go home, it would be like a dream come true, and he wished that it wasn't just nobility that managed to get special powers when they met their match.

He'd also love to have a match, someone who understood him, who was a perfect companion, and he didn't have to worry about ever being alone. At least he had his brothers, and they were like soulmates to him, able to comfort him when he was sad, and making him smile when he needed a laugh. They brought him so much joy and happiness, and he couldn't imagine his world without them.

But lately, they weren't the only ones that he was thinking of. Prince Lando was increasingly on his mind, and now he was invading his dreams.

When he was younger, he wished more than anything to be a knight that got to go on cool adventures, but right now, he was happy being Prince Lando's servant, able to be around him all day, making sure that he never wanted for anything, and making sure that he was okay.

All he wanted was for him to be happy.

*

Max slept cuddled in a pile with his brothers, Nico snorting as Stoffel twitched in his sleep, and even though he was tired, he couldn't stop his mind from racing away with thoughts of Prince Lando. He hoped that the rumours about a new potential match coming to visit weren't true, because he couldn't bear to see Prince Lando suffer any more than he already had.

***

Max lurked at the back of the grand hall, he wasn't technically allowed to be here, but he had brought things for the tests, and no one had told him to leave when he was done.

His stomach twisted into knots, and he could only imagine how awful Prince Lando felt, hundreds of people all staring at him as they waited to see if the visiting suitor was a match.

"We are gathered here today to witness the courting of Prince Lando."

Everyone hushed into silence, all waiting to see which one of the people sitting in the front row was to be Prince Lando's match, and from the ages of the people sitting there, Max was sure that it had to be one of three people. A young woman around their age was dressed in her royal finery, masses of purple lace and jewels, making her pale skin look even paler. Then there was a young woman with ebony skin, and a dress like Max had never seen before, clearly from a kingdom far away. Max wondered what her home looked like, and how long it had taken her to get here.

And lastly there was a young man, dressed in finery that befitted a noble, but not a prince, well, not a prince as they were dressed round here.

Max had helped Prince Lando get into his royal robes, a job that had taken three hours, and a small army of servants to help him with all the hooks, buttons, and ties, as well as preening his wild hair that was currently sticking up at funny angles from where he'd run his hands through it.

"The suitor may approach the throne."

The young man that didn't look like a Prince stepped forward, and Max heard the crowd gasp in surprise at the fact that this person was considered a suitable match for Prince Lando.

"Prince Alex, you have met with Prince Lando before?"

"Yes, we went to school together."

Lando nodded, and the crowd were all whispering to each other, gossiping about what this meant that the potential match was someone that Lando knew already.

He’d never expected to see a friend here. Lando felt his stomach twist into knots, his legs trembling, and he was glad that he was sitting down for this, as he was sure that he would have collapsed by now if it wasn't for the chair.

He smiled at Alex, glad that it was someone he knew. He wouldn't mind Alex being his match, he was a lovely guy, and handsome too, and they had always got on well at school, so they were all good things for a match, but that only made it even more disappointing if they weren't actually a match.

Although he'd always have Alex as a friend, even though neither of them had been able to see each other since they left school, both of them being prepared for this, the matching ceremonies, and eventually ruling over their kingdoms, with their new powers, and their matches by their sides.

Alex kneeled in front of him, and even on one knee he was almost the same height as Lando sitting down, his friend always much taller than him, even when they were younger, Lando always hoping that he would grow more through his transformation period, but it never happened.

Not that he minded, because soon, he was going to have a match, and powers that were much stronger than just being tall could ever be.

He wondered what Alex's powers would be, and if they would compliment each other, like his parents, who had the power to calculate great sums in the blink of an eye, and an eye for artistic beauty, and he had heard many stories of kingdoms that acquired the perfect powers for their region.

Lando hoped for something powerful, and something easy to test, for no other reason than so he could be done with the testing as quickly as possible and start making preparations for taking over ruling of the kingdom, in part, so that by the time his parents finally retired, they were able to do so knowing that their kingdom would be well taken care of.

The feel of Alex’s lips against his hand roused him from his thoughts, and he no longer felt nervous in front of the large crowd.

He loved the feeling of Alex's lips against his hand, so warm and soft, and he luxuriated in the feeling of it, the intimacy that he had so missed, and he hoped that he would be getting to feel a lot more of it in the very near future.

Lando didn't miss the sight of the servant boy, Max, standing at the back of the hall, and he felt his heart skip a beat when Alex took his lips away, and he could see that the servant was worried for him. That was something that he'd never experienced before, having people care for him, rather than feel obligated to him, which was very different.

He'd had people who served him for all of his life, because they felt obligated to his parents, to the king and queen, but Max seemed to be different, and he didn't know why.

Max seemed to care about his well being for no other reason than because he did, and Lando didn't know how to feel about that.

It was all new to him, and he was glad to have a friend by his side through all of this, because now, he couldn't imagine anything worse than finding out that Alex wasn't his match and having to deal with all of it alone. For that he would be eternally grateful, especially since he had no one else to turn to, and he was aware that his parents were still mad at him for not trying hard enough with the last match.

Lando wasn't sure what he was doing wrong, and he hoped that he wouldn't have to find out after today, because he really hoped that today was the last time that he would ever have to go through one of these matching ceremonies. He knew that he would feel eternally blessed if it turned out that Alex was his soulmate, after all the time they had spent together as children, growing up together and playing silly games to make each other smile.

He was certain now that this was the feeling people got when they were around their soulmate, and he knew before the tests even started that Alex was his match, and he couldn't stop smiling, happiness radiating through his body as though he was lying out in the sunshine, soaking up its vitalising rays.

"You may rise now," The Master of Ceremonies said, and Lando was relieved to see that Alex looked as happy as he felt, his grin stretched across his face as though he'd just won a cricket match.

Lando had loved playing cricket, but Alex and George being taller and having much longer legs meant that they always won, and they always made it look easy, which was the worst thing to Lando. At least if they'd looked like they had to work hard to win, he could have made peace with losing to them.

But right now, he didn't care about any of that, because seeing Alex's smile was the most beautiful sight in the world, and he couldn't wait for them to start ruling their kingdoms together.

"Freeze this flower." The Master of Ceremonies held up an ornate orchid, a gift from a potential match that hadn't yet been afforded the opportunity of a matching ceremony with him.

It made Lando queasy thinking about the potential suitors all waiting to see if they were his match, who were going to be disappointed now, but he would save them from wasting their time, and hopefully it meant that they would find their soulmates more quickly without him getting in the way and slowing the process up with a match that wasn't meant to be.

Lando concentrated with all of his mind, his eyes scrunched shut and his forehead furrowed as he stared down the pale lilac orchid, and he visualised it being frozen, icicles dripping from its delicate petals, and when he opened his eyes, he was disappointed to see that it was still there in all its unfrozen beauty, taunting him with its warmth.

"Burn this flower." The Master of Ceremonies held out the flower further, so that it was a full arm's length away from him, and Lando was so angry that he had failed the last test, that he no problem imagining the flower on fire, but it refused to burn, or even singe a little bit, or in any way look affected by his attempts to destroy it.

The Master of Ceremonies dropped his hand, walking over to the side of the room, before handing the flower to one of the women in the front row with a flourish, like a magician revealing his trick, and she blushed as she took the pale orchid, raising it to her lips as he smiled at the crowd. The crowd were all swooning at the show, but Lando was grateful for a moment to compose himself, and from the way that the Master of Ceremonies smiled at him when he had his back to the baying crowd, that was exactly why he was doing it.

"Make it rain in here-" The Master of Ceremonies held up a hand before he continued speaking "- but just a light rain, we don't want our distinguished guests getting soaked and ruining their fine robes."

There was a polite giggle from the crowd, and Lando wanted to soak every last one of them that had come to witness his embarrassment as a spectator sport.

He pictured floods of water rushing down over the crowd, and he focused so hard that his eyes were scrunched shut again, trying to feel if the air felt moist to him, but he couldn't tell. When he opened his eyes, he saw that everyone was staring at him, still dry, and he felt a rage welling up inside him that was going to spill over soon if he wasn't careful.

The Master of Ceremonies brought out a pot of dirt, and Lando looked over to see Alex looking every bit as nervous as him, clearly waiting to see if he had his powers, because that meant that he would have them too. Lando wasn’t the only one who hoped that this would mean the end of his search for a match, and matching with one of his best friends was like a dream come true.

They'd spent years talking about finding their matches while they were at school, and they had been closely guarded so that there could be no accidental matching, which Lando had only ever heard about in rumours. He wasn't even sure that the rumours were true, but he didn't want to get in trouble. The school were very strict about these things, but that hadn't stopped him spending all of his free time with Alex and George, the three of them always getting into trouble and roaming the school like the three musketeers, even though the worst thing that they ever did was write rude things in Latin in their textbooks, which had earned them the honour of being locked in their rooms for a week, alone, so that they couldn't cause any more mischief, and so that they couldn't plot revenge.

"Make this tree grow." The Master of Ceremonies place the pot of dirt on the floor, and Lando looked at it, trying to feel what kind of tree it was, and when he couldn't figure out what kind of tree it was, he pictured a great and mighty pine tree, so tall that it could touch the ceiling of the great hall, and so thick that it couldn't be contained by its tiny pot.

Lando focused so hard that he could feel his heart thumping in his chest, beating so hard that he could see white spots floating in his vision, and he felt like he was going to faint, but then Alex was holding his hand, intertwining their fingers and giving him strength and he knew that this was it, that this was his match, and this was his power, and he was going to live happily ever after with his best friend.

Ten minutes later he was breathing heavily as though he'd just ran through the entire length of the palace, and up to the highest tower, but the pot of dirt was still staring at him, and he begged for it just to grow, even a tiny shoot, just a hint of what his powers could become if only he had a chance. But still there was nothing, and he wanted to cry with frustration, his hand squeezing Alex's so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Lando slumped back in his chair, barely conscious, as Alex slowly eased his hand out of his, and Lando knew that he had failed, but he couldn't believe that his instincts were so wrong.

"The princes are to remain here, until the match can be fully tested," The Master of Ceremonies said, and Lando had to use all of his energy to make sure that he didn't cry in front of the crowd, there would be nothing more embarrassing than a Prince crying in public, it was unbecoming for someone of his status.

Alex looked relieved that they were being allowed to stay, and Lando knew that with a little more time he would be able to figure out what his power was, or what Alex's powers were.

Only one of them had to discover their powers, and then the other one would have the rest of their lives to practice and hone their skill. That was all that he needed to keep him from cracking up at this stupid game that he was forced to play just because he was born a prince.

Lando was ushered out of the grand hall, and Alex and his parents were ushered into a different room, no doubt to discuss the terms of him staying here while the match was tested. Lando wished that he could be a part of the talks, to actually have a say in his own future, but that wasn't the way things worked.

He didn't know what to do to feel less hopeless, but at least Max was by his side now, fussing over him and making sure that he ate and drank water so that he could recover his strength after such a long and arduous test for his match.

"Why did you stay and watch?"

"I'd never seen a matching ceremony before, and I was curious," Max said, but he was lying to himself. He'd stayed to make sure that Lando was safe, watching over him even though there was nothing that he could do to stop the ceremony without getting them both into trouble, but he'd just wanted to be there, giving Lando strength, and making sure that he was taken care of afterwards.

Max had heard that the matching ceremonies were tough, but if he hadn't seen it for himself, he would never have believed just how much they pushed Prince Lando to perform, not caring if he was tired and weak, the crowd all cheering and jeering at him as the fate of the kingdom sat squarely on Lando's shoulders.

He moved the tray of food closer to Lando, but he folded his arms, pouting like a petulant child.

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat." Max pushed the plate in front of Lando, and he put a bite of potato onto his fork, lifting it up for him as Lando thought about refusing it, but then he took it, which was a relief to Max. Although he'd have eaten the food himself and told the kitchen staff that the prince had eaten it so that Lando wouldn't get into trouble with the king and queen.

That was the last thing that Lando needed after such a difficult day, and from the rumours that Max had heard while he was in the kitchen fetching Lando's food, prince Alex was going to be staying with Lando in his room, so that the match had a chance to take, since he was convinced that they were destined to be, and Max was annoyed that Lando didn't even have a say in his own future.

He couldn't imagine living a life like that, and yet he wished that he could protect Lando from it all.

"I brought you a glass of milk, it's the good stuff." Max rushed over to the small servant's table by the door, where all the trays and plates were left when they were brought into the room, and he loved how Lando's eyes lit up at the mention of milk.

It was a luxury item around here, too rare for the commoners to be allowed to have any, but Max didn't care about tasting it for himself when he saw how happy it made Lando, and he knew that he would forsake the creamy delight of milk, for Lando's happiness.

"Thank you." Lando smiled for the first time since the ceremony, and Max handed the glass to him, their fingers brushing together as Lando grabbed the glass from his hand. Max felt a shiver run through his body, like when he'd been caught out in a thunderstorm, and the lightning had filled the air with a strange energy that made all of the hairs on his body stand on end, his sense of touch cranked up to maximum, and he didn't know how to feel about it all.

All he knew was that seeing Lando happy was the most beautiful sight in the world, and he would do anything to see him happy again, including sneaking out milk destined for the queen's baths, so that Lando could have his glass of happiness.

*

Max was about to leave for the night when he saw the king and queen approaching down the corridor, and he rushed to hold the door open for them, bowing as they walked into the room, not that they even noticed he was there, and Max felt his stomach twist into knots when he saw the fear in Lando's eyes, and he didn't know what he could do to comfort him now, especially with the king and queen in the room.

Speaking could mean death, although he would do it for Lando, without a shadow of a doubt.

"We cannot reach an agreement on the terms for Prince Alex staying here."

"I feel that he is the one, my destined, the one that will unlock my powers." Lando pleaded with his parents, and Max could see the desperation in his eyes, that he was determined to do whatever it took to keep Prince Alex here with him. "I just need a little bit more time."

The king looked at the queen, and she nodded in agreement, giving her ascent to an unknown proposition.

"You really feel that he is the one?"

"Yes." Lando trembled, and Max stepped closer, ready to catch Prince Lando if he fainted again.

"Why doesn't he feel like I am the one?"

"He does, but his parents do not want him to stay here, they want you to return with them while the match is tested."

"Then I will do that."

"You are our only son, and we do not want you leaving the kingdom without protection."

Max knew that he shouldn't be listening to the conversation, never mind taking part in it, but he just had to say something to help Lando out.

"Your highness, if I may propose a solution." Max dropped to his knees, hanging his head as the queen laughed at him.

"What could you possibly say to help us, servant boy?" The queen snorted in derision, but Max was just relieved that his insolence hadn't been punished, and had been treated as a humorous event, like a talking bird performing for their amusement.

"We have strong knights that could accompany Prince Lando to the kingdom of Noblaria and I would be happy to go with him, make sure that his every need is taken care of."

"Where will we find knights who are loyal to the kingdom, and not able to be tempted away by the kingdom of Noblaria?"

"My brothers are strong and loyal knights, and they will protect Prince Lando as though he is their own brother."

The king and queen looked thoughtful, and Max felt like his heart was going to pound right out of his chest, glad that he was still kneeling on the floor because he wasn't sure that his legs would be able to keep him upright now with all the nervousness flowing through his body.

"We will discuss your proposal in private." The king nodded to dismiss Max, and he scurried out of the room without another word said, hoping that he hadn't got his brothers, or Prince Lando into trouble.

He didn't want that for anyone, and yet he wanted Lando to be happy more than he valued his own safety.

he had no idea what that said about him, but it felt like Prince Lando's happiness was tied to his own, and right now, he couldn't have stopped himself even if he'd wanted to.

***

That night, Max couldn't sleep, and his brothers spent the night fussing over him, asking him what was wrong, but he couldn't tell them, because he didn't want to start any rumours, and he definitely didn't want them to know that he'd just volunteered them for a long and boring mission of escorting Prince Lando to the kingdom of Noblaria and back again, and hanging around in the middle while they waited to see if they were both a match or not.

Max hoped that Lando would find his match with Prince Alex, because he didn't want to see him going through another matching ceremony. Although the idea of Prince Lando being with Prince Alex also bothered him, but he couldn’t say why.

Although there was no chance that he would get to stay with Prince Lando if the match was successful, and that meant that he would just go back to being a lowly servant boy scurrying around the palace, being ordered around by the king and queen as though he was a trained monkey.

Although for all that he did around the palace, a trained monkey probably could have done his job, and without dropping as many glasses or spilling food on the floor when he wasn't paying attention.

Max snorted in laughter, and both of his brothers gave him a strange look, which he knew wasn't helping them.

"Sorry. It's just been a long day at the palace."

"We heard, we had to escort the visiting royalty around all day."

"It was so boring," Nico said, and Stoffel's smile flickered in agreement, even though he wasn't as stubbornly anti-royalty as his brother.

"At least they're going home tomorrow, we don't have to accompany them around the palace any longer."

Max compressed his lips, wondering if he should say something, but he didn't want them to know that he was the one behind the potentially most boring quest the knights would ever have to take part in, and he didn't know what to say that would make it any better.

Hopefully if they were ordered to do it by the king and queen that would stop them complaining so much.

***

"I'm so bored," Nico said, and Max had to take a deep breath to stop himself from strangling his brother.

"We haven't even been walking for a day, and it's going to take at least another seven days to reach the kingdom of Noblaria."

"At least we get to go on a boat," Marcus said, Kevin nodding in agreement, and Max was glad that at least some of the knights seemed to be excited by the prospect of their journey.

Max had been on a boat before, when he was a young child, and Nico was barely a man, left in charge of his two younger brothers after a deadly plague had raved their village. It had taken most of the adults and left them all orphans, that was until the king and queen had rescued them. Well, their knights to be more exact, and from that moment, all three of them had sworn their loyalty to the kingdom, offering their lives in the service of the kingdom that had saved them all from a painful death, and Max would always be grateful to them.

He knew that his brothers were grateful too, but that they didn't want to appear that way, especially since some of the other knights were from the kingdom, and had been forced to be a part of the knights, in order to provide for their families.

Not that Nico and Stoffel had really had a choice, but they had been so young that they'd both wanted to be big strong knights, and by the time that Max had been old enough to start training, they had enough knights to protect the kingdom, and more, especially after taking over their neighbouring kingdom and all of their knights when Prince Lando's older sister had found her match.

Sending four knights and a servant boy had seemed reasonable, and even though the king and queen had tried to convince Alex's parents that they should be allowed to send a whole batallion they were wary of it being a pretence to invade, and so they had all agreed on four, which was enough to defend Prince Lando from attackers and individuals who sought to harm him, but not enough to take over their kingdom single handedly.

They were also convinced that Max was a way for the king and queen to send another knight, but Prince Lando had convinced them that Max was just a lowly servant, and Max had accidentally convinced them by knocking over the wine glass that he had been ordered to bring the king and queen, which thankfully had landed on the floor, and not the beautiful robes that they were wearing.

That would have been so embarrassing, and would probably have started a war, given how fraught the discussions between the two kingdoms was.

Max was glad that he had to pull Prince Lando's cart, and not the baggage that he was travelling with which was twice his height and easily five or six times his weight.

The knights got the fun of carrying his baggage, Nico trying not to moan, but since no one from Alex's kingdom could understand him, he was free to complain as much as he liked.

And Max had to listen to it all, while biting his tongue, since it wasn't his place to tell the knights off.

In fact he was the lowest ranking person on this trip, but at least that meant that all he had to do was look after Prince Lando.

*

Max was weary after two days walking, and Lando was restless, complaining that he wasn't allowed out of his carriage for long, because there weren't enough knights to guard him if he was roaming around alone.

Finally, they reached the ship that was going to take them to Prince Alex's kingdom, and Max was relieved that Price Lando would finally be allowed to roam around, relatively safe on the ship since there was only people from the two kingdoms on it.

If anything happened to him, it would mean a war between the two kingdoms, and neither kingdom wanted that.

The knights were all fascinated by the ship, marvelling at its large sails and the ornate sculpture of a mermaid on the front of it.

"You have a most impressive vessel," Stoffel said, and the other knights all sniggered in laughter, with Prince Lando covering his mouth with hand so that no one could see him sniggering at Stoffel's accidental innuendo.

"I've never been on a ship before," Max said, breaking the tension, and at least Stoffel looked relieved that someone had changed the subject.

The servants from Prince Alex's kingdom were busy loading the luggage on to the ship as Prince Alex and his parents embarked, and Max ushered Prince Lando out of his carriage and on to the ship.

Once everyone was on board, the head servant from Prince Alex's kingdom came to speak to him, and Max did his best to be professional.

"It will be a long journey, but we will make sure that the Prince wants for nothing."

***

"I want a glass of milk."

"I'm sorry, Prince Lando, but there's no milk on the ship." Max wished that he could find anything that was similar, but there was lime water, or a strange amber liquid that looked like tea, or lager, but it tasted like nothing he'd ever drank before.

"I can bring you some tea?"

"Fine." Lando huffed, and Max wished that there was anything he could do to make him happy.

*

Max was staggering through the narrow corridors of the ship, unused to its strange bobbing motion, and he saw the knights from his kingdom playing cards in their small shared bedroom.

There were only two beds, but Max knew that Nico and Stoffel had no problem sharing a bed, and there was space to sleep on the floor, which was enough for knights who were used to sleeping on rough dirt when they had to.

"How is the prince?"

"He is not pleased at the long journey."

"How are you doing?"

"I am pleased to be in service of the kingdom." Max forced a smile on to his face, and the knights all laughed.

"I am weary of travelling, but I am excited to see the new kingdom."

Nico gestured for him to come into the room, and Max shut the door behind himself, wondering what gossip his brothers had to share with him.

"Do you really think that the princes are a match?" Nico asked, and Max felt like he had a bucket of cold water thrown over him.

"I hope that Prince Lando has found his match, for he is tired of the matching ceremonies."

"There's only been two matching ceremonies."

"Some Princes go through twenty or more matching ceremonies before they ever find their match, and some probably just fake a low-level power so that they can be with the one that is the most fortuitous match for their kingdom."

"That sounds like torture."

"That's the price that the nobility pay for their powers-" Marcus said, but he was interrupted.

"And their life of luxury," Kevin added, his grin shining out as he slapped a card down on the table, the other knights all groaning in defeat.

The ship lurched, and Max fell to his knees, his stomach churning like the choppy waters that they were sailing on.

"We arrive tomorrow, and I must make sure that the Prince sleeps well."

"You wouldn't want to disappoint the prince," Kevin said, in a mocking tone, for which Nico elbowed him in the ribs, which started a play fight in the small cramped quarters, and Max knew that it was his cue to leave.

The sound of the knights fighting could still be heard over the rough seas even from a corridor away, and Max really hoped that they were on their best behaviour tomorrow when they arrived at Prince Alex's homeland.

*

The bags under the knight's eyes said that they hadn't got a lot of sleep, and Prince Lando was cranky from his long travels, which Max had tried to lift his spirits with the lure of milk, now that they were on solid land again.

Max was glad that more servants had come to meet them at the port, and he got to travel with Prince Lando in the carriage, along with the four knights from their kingdom.

It was a tense journey, the knights on alert for any strange noises or people, which here, in a far away land, was everything and everyone.

The heat was stifling, and Max could feel his woollen undergarments beginning to itch, and from the way that Prince Lando was fidgeting in his seat, he wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable in this warm land.

Hopefully there were tailors here that could get Prince Lando more suitable clothing for his stay here.

Max had to compress his lips together at the thought of Lando complaining for weeks on end, his body tense as he wondered what he would be able to do to comfort the already cranky Prince.

The road got smoother as the approached the palace, and for this Max was glad, the knight's thick metal armour had been poking and stabbing him for what felt like hours, and while he was glad that his brothers were protected, his layers of cloth weren't enough to protect him from the sharp edges.

When the carriage finally came to a halt, everyone in the cramped carriage breathed a sigh of relief, and the knights flew into action, jumping out of the carriage so that they could check that the surroundings were safe for Prince Lando.

The groans coming from the armour said that Max wasn't the only one feeling the heat, and he couldn't imagine having to wear a tin can around his body in this heat.

"It's all going to be okay." Max reached out for Lando's hand, and by the time he realised what he was doing, Lando had already reached out for it, the warmth of his skin like a hug from his brother, warming his soul.

"I am glad that the king and queen allowed you to escort me."

"It is my honour to be at your service."

***

Max still couldn't adjust to the heat, and he didn't have the luxury of servants to fan him when he was warm, the way that the princes did.

He felt like he had barely finished bathing before he soaked in sweat again, and even the fine linen robes that had been gifted to him by the king and queen of Noblaria, did little to cool his body.

Max knocked on the door to Prince Alex's chambers, and he counted to ten before entering, always worried as to what he would see if he walked in without waiting.

Prince Lando and Prince Alex were playing a game, one that reminded Max of chess, except the counters were just black and white stones.

Both of the princes looked happy, teasing each other as they took turns moving their counters, and Max could tell from the ridges on Lando's forehead that he was thinking hard about how to win, always competitive, even more so now that he was a grown man.

Prince Alex smiled as he moved his piece, and from the way that Lando groaned, it was clear that the game was over.

"I win!" Prince Alex raised his hands in victory, and Lando put his hand out so that Alex could shake it.

"Again?" Prince Lando smiled, and Max was surprised that he wasn't sulking or throwing the pieces on the floor so that there wasn't another chance for him to lose.

"Prince Lando, Prince Alex. The king and queen request your presence in the grand hall."

Lando nodded, and Max wished that he was able to spend time with Lando when Prince Alex wasn't around, but they had been inseparable ever since they arrived here, and Max knew that Lando was desperate to make this match work.

The princes grew closer every day, and Max wished that they could be happy together, for all he wanted was for Prince Lando to be happy. But the longer that they spent here, the more he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, that Prince Lando and Prince Alex's match would fail.

Max followed the princes to the grand hall, and once they were seated in front of the king and queen, Max was dismissed, sent away so that he couldn't hear what was being discussed. He was sure that it was only a matter of time before they declared that the match was a success, all they needed was a hint that either of the princes had developed their powers.

He knew that once the match was successful, Max would no longer be required, and he hoped that Lando chose to come back to his own kingdom, but if he stayed here, it would mean choosing between serving Prince Lando, and staying with his brothers.

Max didn't want to make that choice, and he really hoped that it didn't come to that.

*

He was heading back to the kitchen when he saw his brothers and the other knights practising in the courtyard with the knights of Noblaria, and he tried to keep his head down, but Nico was rushing over to him, his heavy metal armour clanking with every step that he took.

"How is the matching process going?"

"Will we be able to go home to Sirronia soon?" Nico's normally pale skin was bright pink, and Max knew that he wasn't the only one who was tried of being here, longing to go home.

"I... it is not my place to talk about the prince's affairs." Max mumbled, and Nico dragged him away from the courtyard, his armour clanging and attracting the attention of Stoffel and the other knights from Sirronia.

"What is happening?"

"I think I love Prince Lando." Max felt tears running down his cheeks, mingling with his sweat, and Nico tried to hug him, but his armour was too bulky.

“A commoner cannot date a noble, it would not work.”

Max found himself surrounded by metal armour that was uncomfortably warm, but he was as glad for the comfort, just knowing that he had people who loved him was enough to ease the worst of his heart ache.

Stoffel looked him in the eyes, his chain mail glove grazing his cheek as he tried to reassure him.

“I wish that I could take your pain away.”

***

Three months passed surprisingly quickly, but the pain of seeing Alex and Lando being so close didn’t fade, and Max was sure that he would forever mourn the loss of what could have been between them. Even though the logical part of his brain knew that there was no way a relationship between a noble and a commoner could ever work.

But that didn’t stop him wanting it with every ounce of his soul as though invisible forces were pushing them together.

It was cruel how his own mind played tricks on him, and he wished that he didn’t feel warmth spreading through out his body every time that their fingers touched, and once, when they hugged, Max felt like he could burst with happiness, his body trembling in excitement, and it was unlike anything that he had ever felt before.

“Prince Lando, it is time for you to get ready for the feast tonight.” Max could feel Lando’s displeasure without him even having to say a word, and he knew that Lando didn’t want to wear his formal robes in this heat, but another noble family was visiting and tradition had to be followed.

Max knew that he would huff and puff and grumble, and then do what was needed, like a good prince.

It worried him sometimes how obedient Lando was, but Max knew that he would do anything for his brothers, even when it wasn’t in his own self interest. Yet he wanted nothing more than to keep Lando safe, make sure that he got to choose who he fell in love with, rather than being forced but to find a match.

Not that Max had to worry about any of these things, since he was a commoner, and they didn’t get powers, and they weren’t allowed to kiss on the lips for fear of spreading infections.

Max felt like he was trying to herd a cat as he ushered Prince Lando down the corridors, and Max hoped that he would be allowed to stay during the feast, not for the food, but so that he could make sure that Prince Lando was okay, because lately he seemed tired by the lack of powers that him and Alex were exhibiting.

Prince Lando forced a smile on to his face as he swept into the grand hall, the knights leading his way, all of them prepared for a fight, because no one had told them who the special guest was, and there was a fear that they weren't friendly to the kingdom of Sirronia.

The guest stood up, a tall thin man who couldn't have been much older than Lando himself, and Lando's smile shone out when he saw the guest of honour.

"George?"

"It's Prince George of Lesurna while I'm here to broker a trade deal."

The knights all looked confused, and Lando nodded at them, telling them that it was okay.

"We went to school together, and our kingdoms have an allegiance."

"That's why I'm here," George said, "Now that news of your match with Prince Alex has travelled the world, we wanted to make sure that we are on good terms with Noblaria as well as yours."

George was so softly spoken, so polite sounding, and yet Max knew that he would have to keep an eye on him, since it was always the quiet ones that could strike unexpectedly, using their unassuming manner to lower people's guards.

"It is an honour to see you again, old friend."

Prince George approached Lando, kneeling so that he could kiss the back of his hand, showing that he was no threat to the match.

Prince Alex stood, and George kneeled in front of him, kissing the back of his hand that still had a thick red scar on it from one of the tests that had gone wrong, and Lando flinched when he saw the scar healing, covering his mouth as he gasped.

And he wasn’t the only one who was shocked.

George stumbled back into a potted plant, with large shiny leaves, and it rapidly grew, shooting up until its leaves were draped over George like a cape, the stalks so tall that they were almost touching the ceiling.

Max felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, and from the way that Prince Lando was doubled over in pain, he wasn't the only one feeling that way.

The knights swarmed around Lando, sparing him the embarrassment of crying in public, and Max rushed to his side, holding his hand and hoping that it gave him strength, since he couldn't comfort him publicly.

Nico paused at the door, nodding at the other knights, and Max wanted to ask questions, but Nico was in charge while they were here, and now that Prince Alex's real match had been found, that was their cue to leave, head home to the kingdom of Sirronia.

Even the prince's chambers were the ones that he had been sharing with Alex, although Max could tell that Alex's servants had already been and collected his things the second that they realised they weren't a match.

"The king and queen are going to be so angry."

"No they won't," Stoffel said, but Max knew that it wasn't true, and he wished that he could save Lando from having to find another match.

Lando only cried more, curled up in a ball on the floor, and as well meaning as the knights were, they didn't know Lando like he did, and he wasn't going to be able to comfort him while they were still around.

"Knights, can you guard the door?" Max knew he wasn't technically allowed to order the knights around, but Stoffel knew when to give him space, and he herded the other knights out of the room.

"Whatever happens, I will be by your side." Max wrapped his arms around Lando, stroking his arms and back as he cuddled in next to him, and Max felt the warmth of his skin as clearly as though he was wearing only thin undergarments.

Max's lips grazed against Lando's neck by accident, just the lightest of touches, and from the shock that both of them received, it surprised Lando as much as it surprised Max.

"I'm... I'm sorry."

Lando froze, and Max was sure that he had ruined everything, that the king and queen would exile him from their kingdom on his return, and he felt his heart beat out of his chest, but nothing prepared him for what came next.

Lando dragged him into a messy kiss, their lips crashing together as Max felt true pleasure, his whole body desperate for more.

They kissed until they were breathless, and Max never wanted the kiss to end, and when he opened his eyes he saw that Lando was smiling, really smiling.

But that wasn't all that he noticed.

Everything in the room was floating around them, hovering in the air as though by magic, and Max knew that could mean only one thing.

Lando had got his powers, and it was all because of him.

"I... I can't be your match, I'm not royalty."

The furniture slammed back down to the ground, wood creaking and metal clanging, and the knights rushed in to see what was happening, all clearly scared that someone was in here attacking them.

"Is there a threat?" Stoffel asked, and Max shook his head, unsure of how to explain what was going on.

"I knocked over one of the serving trays," Prince Lando said, and everyone seemed happy with that explanation, but that still didn't make sense of what had just happened.

"We have word that we are to leave in the morning." Nico looked around the room, and Max knew he could sense that something was off, but thankfully he didn't say anything else.

"Thank you, Ni-, knight." Max was glad that Nico was too busy laughing at him to notice that he was in shock.

The knights left, and Lando looked at Max, fear in his eyes as he looked at his hands.

"That had to be a coincidence right?" Lando leant in for another kiss, before sitting back and squinting at a tray, making it rise as though it was being controlled by a shaky ghost, but it was clear that Lando was in control of it.

"This isn't a coincidence."

"But... but you're a commoner?" Prince Lando at least had the nerve to look apologetic, and Max just shrugged in response.

"If I was a noble, do you really think I'd be a servant?" Max snorted in laughter, but he couldn't quite hide his confusion.

"Stay with me?"

"Anything for you."

***

Max hadn't slept, and neither had Lando, and he was glad for the opportunity to nap in the carriage while they travelled back to the boat that was going to take them home.

He felt calm just being close to Lando, until he remembered that Lando had powers now, and he was pretty sure that the king and queen of Sirronia would exile him for kissing their son, and ruining his chance to find a match.

Although he did have powers now, so he could just pretend that whoever his next potential match was the one, and the other person would just think that they had really ordinary powers that didn't do anything special.

Max was staring out the window, watching his brothers take a well-earned break, when he heard something strange.

_Kevin looks good._

Max could have sworn it was Nico's voice, and yet he had been looking at him the entire time, watching him say nothing.

Maybe he just hadn't been paying enough attention, maybe it just sounded like Nico.

Lando cuddled in as he drifted off to sleep, but Max couldn't rest, his worries running around his mind like a feral cat.

Max was half awake when he heard someone talking about him.

_I'm worried about Max._

It was clearly Stoffel's voice, and he poked his head out of the window of the carriage so that he could speak to him.

"Stoffel, did you just say something?"

"I didn't say anything?" Stoffel looked at him with worry in his eyes, and that was when Max felt pain, like the beginning of a headache.

_I think the heat and the stress has affected Max, I'm so worried about him._

It was definitely Stoffel's voice, but he hadn't said the words out loud.

He was hearing Stoffel's thoughts.

Max fainted.

*

Max woke up surrounded by knights, with Prince Lando holding his hand, which was very suspicious, but it was clear that he'd scared everyone.

"I'm fine, it's just this heat." Max tried to shrug it off like it was no big deal, but his entire body ached, and he felt his heartbeat pounding through his head.

"We're nearly at the boat, it should be cooler on the open sea, and it won't be long before we are back home." Nico mopped at his brow with a cool cloth, and Max knew that now wasn't the time for him to tell his brothers that he'd accidentally got powers after kissing Lando.

He'd save that for when they got home, if it was safe, and if he hadn't gone mad from hearing people's thoughts.

*

The boat journey was quiet, and it gave Max a chance to be with Lando alone, without anyone bothering them.

It also meant that no-one could see the levitating objects hovering around Lando when he got agitated, which was all the time on the rough seas.

"What will I tell the king and queen?"

"I don't know, but we will figure it out." Max pulled Lando into a hug, and the floating cups crashed back down to the floor, at the same time as the boat lurched on the waves.

"If I don't find a real match, a noble one, my parents will not be happy."

Max felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, he didn't like the fact that some stupid rules were going to keep him and Lando apart.

_I love Max but the king and queen won't let us be together if he doesn't have any powers._

"I have powers."

Lando looked like he'd been slapped, and Max could see his cheeks burning as he realised that Max could read his thoughts.

"You can read people's minds?"

"Yes, but the power is so new that I don't know how to control it."

"You must have noble blood in you." Lando stared Max in the eyes, desperately trying to see if he was telling the truth, and Max did the only thing that he could think of.

"Think of a number, any number."

_Sixty-nine._

"Sixty-nine."

Lando gasped, and Max couldn't help but smile, he had powers, which meant that he could be with Lando, rule the kingdom by his side.

"What do we do now?"

"I'm going to tell my brothers, and they will help us." Max placed a gentle kiss on Lando's forehead, and he could feel his happiness mixed with worry, like paint mixing with water when the artists cleaned their brushes.

Lando shook his head, but right now they had no-one else that they could turn to, and Max reached out to hold Lando's hand, giving a gentle squeeze as he waited for him to relax a little.

"I trust them with my life, as the king and queen trusts them with yours."

"Okay."

*

It had taken Max a while to find Nico and Stoffel, and longer still to convince the two of them to come alone, that they didn't need the other knights for this problem.

Prince Lando was shaking when he returned, and Max was glad that the rocking of the boat hid the worst of Lando's powers.

"I... we have something to tell you." Max sat down next to Lando on the bed, waiting for Nico and Stoffel to get comfy on the chairs, and he could hear all of their worries running through their minds.

_What has he done?_

_Is Max hurt?_

_Is the prince sick?_

"I'm fine, and prince Lando is fine." Max said, and that startled his brothers as though he'd thrown a bucket of cold water over them.

"We kissed, and now we both have powers."

_But you’re a commoner?_

_How can you have powers?_

_How are they a match?_

"Can you two think more quietly?" Max covered his ears, but it was no use, it was as though they were both sitting next to him and talking loudly. "I can hear every thought that goes through your mind and it's deafening."

Lando tried to comfort him, but Max being distressed only upset Lando, and then cups started floating around the room.

_This can't be happening._

_This can't be real._

_Prince Lando has great powers, the king and queen will be happy._

"Mum always said she didn't know who your father was." Nico laughed, and Stoffel tried to comfort him, but he couldn't stop worrying about what came next, what would happen if anyone found out that a commoner had powers.

"I'm scared and I don't know what to do." Max sniffed, the tears flowing as he held Lando close, and his brothers rushed over to comfort him.

"It's okay, we'll protect you."

***

The rest of the journey home had been an uneventful trip, and for that Max was glad, because it gave him a chance to practice controlling his powers, so that he could hide them better when he returned to the kingdom.

Hiding seemed like the only option that they had right now, and it was the safest way, until they figured out what their next step should be.

At least being Lando's servant allowed him to be by his side all the time, and his brothers were enjoying teaching him to 'fight' so that Lando could practice controlling his powers.

But the king and queen were still trying to find him a match, and the rumour around the palace was that the potential match would be arriving within the week.

A knock on the door made Lando flinch, and Max read Nico's mind before he'd even opened the door.

"The king and queen want to see you, Prince Lando."

Lando looked defeated, and Max didn't need a magical bond to know that Lando couldn't face another matching ceremony.

*

"We have found a potential match for you, and they are arriving the day after tomorrow."

"I can't go through another matching ceremony." Lando felt tears streaming down his cheeks, and he didn't care that this wasn't appropriate behaviour for a prince, he just couldn't face a matching ceremony when he’d already found his match.

"You will, if that's what this kingdom needs of you."

"It won't work."

"You just have to give it a chance, when I first met your father I thought he was pompous, but then I saw his kind heart."

"I've already found my match." Lando made the scrolls and quills on the king's desk float in the air, twirling them around as his parents sat with wide eyes, their mouths hanging open as they reached out to check that this wasn't a trick, that this was really happening.

"Your match with Prince Alex worked?"

"I thought he was matched with Prince George?" the king said, and Lando shook his head, waiting for them both to stop firing questions at him, and in the end he blurted out what he had to say.

"My match isn't a prince."

That stopped both of them talking.

The silence stretched out for what felt like eternity, and Lando wished that he could explain, but he didn't want to get Max in trouble.

"That's not possible."

*

Max knew that he shouldn't be listening outside the door to the king's office, but he had to know what was going on, and Lando's feelings were so overwhelming that he couldn't pick out any individual thoughts.

He knew that he shouldn't interrupt the king and queen when they were talking to Lando, but he couldn't bear it any longer, and he knocked on the door, hoping that his tired mind would think of a good excuse as to why he was interrupting them.

It didn't.

He just stood there looking awkward, his lips trembling as he feared the worst, being thrown out of the kingdom, separated from his brothers and the love of his life.

"Him?"

Lando nodded, his head barely moving,

"What is your name?"

"Max."

"Where are you from?"

"A land far away, but I came here with my brothers after a sickness hit out lands."

"Were you nobles there?"

"I don't know, I was so young when it happened." Max trembled, and he could feel Lando's fear, his heart pounding as he waited for the king and queen to speak again.

"He has powers," Lando blurted out, and that got the king and queen's attention.

"Really?"

"Yes, I can hear people's thoughts and feel their emotions."

"Very powerful." The queen looked thoughtful. "What am I thinking of?"

"A rare and exotic flower, that the king and queen of Noblaria gave you as a gift."

"A long forgotten descendant of a noble, how interesting." The king put his hands together as though he was praying, and Max felt no anger or hostility, only happiness that Prince Lando had found a match.

"I think I have a plan."

***

Max had been moved into the palace, and he was no longer expected to be a servant.

There had been rumours and gossip for days, and Max wished that he could turn off his powers, at least for a little while, because his brain was tired.

But at least he had Lando by his side, and even though they were in separate rooms, there was a secret tunnel between them, so that he could sleep by Lando's side every night.

Max could feel Nico approaching, and he could feel his nerves, which for a knight meant things weren't going well.

He opened the door just before Nico could knock, and Nico pulled him into a big hug, letting Max read his thoughts clearly before telling Lando what was going on.

"The king and queen would like to see you both."

*

The walk through the long and winding corridors of the palace only gave everyone a chance to worry about what the king and queen were going to say, and Lando was shaking by the time that he reached the royal hall.

Max sensed that there was someone else in the room, but he couldn't tell who they were, or what they wanted.

He'd got used to using his powers, and it felt like a disadvantage not to have the extra knowledge.

Max wanted to hold Lando's hand as they wandered into the room, but their match hadn't been made official, and he didn't want to upset the king and queen, since they had been most kind to him, considering he had messed up their plans for Prince Lando to have an allegiance with a kingdom as strong as theirs.

"This is King Franz, of the Zotarna kingdom."

Max bowed, before remembering that he was no longer a servant, but luckily Prince Lando did the same.

“Sit, both of you.”

"He lost a son many years ago, and he thinks that you might be his long lost heir."

"Me?"

Max listened in to King Franz's thoughts, he had no son, he had just made one up to keep people from trying to take over his kingdom, but this could be a very agreeable alliance for both Max and the kingdom of Sirronia.

"What are your powers, my child?"

"Reading thoughts, and sensing people's emotions."

_So is mine._

_Then you know that I'm not really your son._

_I know, but I need an heir, and you need a plausible story for how a commoner has powers._

_Why would you do this for me?_

_It benefits me as much as you._

_Do you not want this match?_ The worry was clear, and for a second Max almost forgot that he wasn't Franz's child.

_I do, more than anything in the world._

_Then we have a deal?_

_We do._

"Does this mean... that we can get married?" Lando's voice squeaked in excitement

"Yes, but you must go through one last matching ceremony, for show, before the wedding can be organised."

"Deal."

***

The wedding was a small affair, as befitted a union between a large kingdom and a small one, but Max didn't care about any of that, all he wanted was Lando by his side.

Friends of Lando's from his school days had come from kingdoms far and wide to be here, and the hall was still packed with people, all desperate to see the new princes get married, showing off their bond, and their powers to the world.

He had his brothers by his side, the knights standing guard as they waited for Prince Lando to make his entrance.

Max was glad that the robes of Zotarna were simple and elegant, and hadn't taken forever to put on.

Unlike Lando's.

Max had felt every unhappy thought, and even though his clothes were nice and soft, he could feel the scratchy fabric of Lando's robes as if he was wearing them.

_I promise you won't be wearing those robes for long._

Max smiled as he felt Lando's happiness, and he was so busy talking to Lando in his head, that he was surprised when he saw Lando enter the hall.

He looked handsome, and noble, and the hall went quiet when they saw him, everyone thinking the same thing.

He will make a great ruler.

Max couldn't focus with so many people all thinking loudly in the room, but he kept smiling, and holding Lando's hand as the Master of Ceremonies kept talking.

There was a cheer from the crowd, and Lando gave his hand a squeeze, allowing him to focus.

"I present to you, Prince Lando, future ruler of Sirronia, and Prince Max, future ruler of Zotarna"

Prince Max did have a nice ring to it.

_I could get used to this._

_Don't get too cocky little brother._

_We're so happy for you._

This was what they had both been waiting for.

Their happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
